Solitary Midnight
by DoggoWoof
Summary: A night out gone awry, Fox finds himself wrapped in a string of doubt, victim to a chain of events out of his control. Which is better; does he follow reason, or follow his feelings? Can these be called his feelings? Wolf x Fox.
1. Chapter 1: Stand

**Authors note:**

And I was doing so well for updates... -sigh-

In my defence, I was writing the next chapter for "A New Perspective" when my computer suddenly broke and I lost my progress, alongside my motivation to finish it at the moment. Instead, I chose to write this. I'll do it soon, but yeah.

Warning: This is far more explicit than I've usually written and has a lot more mature themes (hence the rating.) I wanted to go for a more gritty take on the whole school/college/university 'subgenre' of fics, so here it is.

* * *

Why was he here? Checking his phone for the time, it emphasized this point. 23 **:56.** Didn't he have university tomorrow?

Freshers. Falco had been dragging him along all night. They had started at around 7, and apparently _now_ it was time to go clubbing. Waves of inebriated teens flooded the streets, screaming and shouting as if no one else mattered. He had to be careful where he walked, as he frequently had to avoid the bile and stomach acid splattered against the floor from some unfortunate soul.

He'd never been one for clubbing, or drinking for that matter. The tastes of most beers recommended to him by friends tasted awful to him, and he could only really stomach ciders. That being said, those ciders would accumulate.

It was too dark to be walking around like this. The street lamps seemingly dancing, fluttering in the sky were his only refuge outside. Should those be moving?

 _I'm not going to enjoy this in the morning..._

Words from earlier in the night drifted into his head, reminding him to never trust Falco with stuff like this again. _"Hey Fox, me and some of the other guys were gonna go out tonight, you coming with?"_

" _I dunno, don't we have to be in tomorrow? I'd rathe-"_

" _Come on Fox! You should be having the time of your life, not pissing it away staying inside."_

 _Right, time of my life..._ Fox thought bitterly. He'd contemplated running away, but opted against it in the end; instead he was trailing behind Falco now, Bill by his side. Slippy had left them earlier in the night, so it was only those three and a girl Fox had never met before. Cat Munro, or something like that. Seemed nice enough, a bit too sassy for Fox though. Perfect match for Falco, actually. She'd been all over him all night, was she his girlfriend?

 _Whatever, I don't care._ He wouldn't choose her, but then again he wouldn't choose _anyone_. Relationships weren't on his 'To do' list, so to speak. Too difficult to maintain, and he'd never really been attracted to anyone before; well, there was _one_ , but...

A moment later, he realised his face was resting against a cool surface; he was on the floor? Some random guy had stumbled into him in his alcoholic stupor, not stopping to apologise either. _Dick head._

"You alright man?" An offered hand from Bill outstretched towards him, a smile on his face. Fox accepted the hand and pulled himself up, brushing off the dust from his clothes. He looked back to glare at the oversized shadow, before falling back into step with the group. "Don't worry about it man, I'm sure it was an accident."

"Hm." He nodded in acknowledgement, but it still didn't make him feel better about it. "How long now, Falco?"

"Impatient one, aren't we?" A glare from Fox was shot in response. "Not too far now, Foxy. Two mins, tops."

 _Ugh._ The nights breeze caused his fur to stand on ends, eliciting a shiver from the vulpine. Bill smirked at the action. "Cold?"

"Shut up..." He moved closer to Bill, huddling for warmth; Bill wrapped an arm behind him, his hand resting against Fox's shoulder. How do people _enjoy_ this? Everyone else bumbling around without a care in the world while he's fighting for heat. It wasn't like his fur was thinner than others.

The rest of their walk was uneventful, silence between the two at the back while the two at the front flirted endlessly with each other, something which irked Fox slightly.

"This is the place." Looking up, a glowing neon sign read _'Twilight'_ , a rather uninspired name. Club music blasted inside, seeping through the brick walls of the exterior. _Can't wait for my ears to be broken..._

The four fell in place with the others in the queue, Fox stood at the back. Glancing around, he observed the nature of the city once again. Rowdy groups littered the streets, girls wearing _far_ too revealing clothes seducing their way past the bouncers, meanwhile those unfortunate enough to not be born with big _'personalities'_ were stuck waiting. He'd come to expect this though, so it didn't annoy him; it was just how these things worked.

After a while with his cynical thoughts, Fox found himself situated at the front of the line, the rest of the group already inside. "ID?" The suit clad Ox in front asked.

"Oh right." Fox fumbled around in his pockets, searching for that elusive card. Finally grasping it, he handed it over to the bouncer. Looking behind him, it seemed like the rest of the group had already entered, leaving him alone outside. _Great... Thanks for waiting._

After a brief examination, the card was handed back to him and he was admitted access to the building. The pungent smell of alcohol and sweat hit him the moment he walked inside, and after looking around he still couldn't find them. He stood there, slowly swaying to the hype music. _What do I do now?_ The dance floor in front of him, displaying a poor excuse of 'dancing', seemed like the most obvious place they would be. Settling on that, he ventured in.

That was a mistake.

Body's crashed against him as he tried to manoeuvrer past, continuously knocking him off balance. The crowd seemed to carry him along, getting him lost in the hectic environment. _Oh God, oh God no. Let me out!_ Try as he might, he didn't have the strength to fight against the mob; he was completely at their mercy.

After being thrown around for an unknown amount of time, it finally stopped. He found himself placed firmly against a slightly bumpy wall, arms splayed against it too. No, it was too bumpy to be a wall, what was..?

He moved back, hands still against the surface. Looking up confirmed his suspicions. He'd been thrown into someone, a lupine from the looks of it. "Oh, sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to, uh..." Fox moved back further, only for his wrist to be clasped around; said hand placing Fox's against his chest once again.

"What's the rush?" The lupine's violet eye glinted in mischief. "What you doing around here on your own, foxy?"

"H... How do you know my name?"

"Wait, that's your name?" The lupine burst out in laughter, much to the annoyance of Fox. "That's such a coincidence, mine's Wolf."

"Yea, sure... _Coincidence_..." Fox didn't know what he was doing here, but this was stopping him from finding his friends. "Look, I don't have time right now, I lost my friends somewhere."

"Oh come on, don't you want to spend time with me?" Faced with the playful look in the Lupine's eyes, Fox felt butterflies stir in his stomach. Upon further inspection, he noticed his hands were _still_ on him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Fox tried dissuading him, _clearly_ he was up to no good.

"Anything better than talking to such a cute fox? Nah, I'll pass." His cheeks burned in response. This wasn't going the way he expected...

"I, uh." He could just call him out on being a creep, push him away and escape, but a part of Fox was enjoying this attention. The rather hot wolf, from what he could see in their absence of light at least, hitting on him made him feel good. Fox would be lying if he said he wasn't attractive, but could Fox say _he_ wasattracted to him?

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Wolf winked to emphasize this. From the smell of the lupine's breath, he'd probably already had too much to drink; it was strong enough to make Fox feel more intoxicated just from breathing it in. Or was that his scent? Pheromones were clearly being emanated from the lupine, and Fox couldn't help but be affected by it. _I mean, he does smell good._

 _No, stop it!_

No matter what Fox could have said, he was dragged along anyway. A red tinge remained on the red fox's face as they migrated to the bar. Fox desperately looked around the room, in search of his friends; yet it was to no avail. "Hey, two vodka and coke's."

The bartender poured the drinks, accepting the money in exchange. Wolf handed one to Fox, who looked at the glass with a questioning look. _Eugh, I have to drink this?_ Taking a swig, his body instantly seized up to the strong taste, causing him to start coughing in response.

"Too strong." He spluttered out, causing Wolf to snicker again.

"Aren't you just the cutest? Can't handle a bit of Voddy?" He taunted, smirking at the vulpine.

"Shut it." To try maintain some dignity, he took another gulp of the drink, ending in the same result. This only increased the size of the grin Wolf was giving him, his face lighting up further.

"Need help with the taste?" Wolf offered. Fox looked hesitantly at the other, unsure about what he meant by it, but nodded his head slowly. Shortly after, he found himself lip-locked with the other, an invading tongue in his mouth. Fox found himself moaning subconsciously. Well, it _did_ taste better than the drink. The two separated shortly after, Fox having trouble getting his breath back. "So?" The glint of mischief, of _lust,_ was still in his eye, and yet Fox found himself entranced by it. Entranced by Wolf as a whole.

 _I'd enjoy drinking anything if it was like that..._

 _Wait, no. I can't let him get to me._ Fox attempted to speak up, to voice his concerns, but every time he tried he mumbled low incoherent words, perplexing the lupine. He'd been kissed before, sure, but not like _that_. The power, the lust, and something else Fox couldn't quite place, behind the kiss all contributed to the feeling of pleasure he was experiencing. "Heeeeeey?" Wolf interrupted his thoughts and his gentle mumblings to himself.

"Oh, sorry. What do you think you're doing?" Fox accused him, trying to push away from this leading anywhere else.

"I thought I made it pretty clear." He winked once again, staring in the vulpine's eyes. "I was only helping you with your drink, since you struggled so much with it." Wolf said with feigned consideration, to which Fox glared at him for. "You're pretty cute, y'know? Even looking at me like that makes you look like an upset lil' pup."

"I'm not cute! And I sure as hell ain't no pup! What do you want from me?!" Fox huffed in anger. _Cute? Pup?! I swear, this guy._

"Oh come on now, you clearly are. What's so wrong with it? Don't be a bitch about it..."

"Now you're calling me a bitch?"

Wolf moved closer in response, whispering quietly into his ears. "Well, I'd love to make you _my_ bitch tonight."

 _Uh..._ He was caught off guard by that, despite the _more than obvious_ signs that it was leading up to be this way. And the worst part of it was, he couldn't say he wasn't turned on right now. "Wh-wh"

"You heard me."

"I-I can't..." He lowered his head bashfully, avoiding his gaze.

"Your body seems to disagree with you." Wolf stated slyly, which made Fox notice how much he'd been affected, how his attraction had settled itself in his groin; finding himself to be at half mast.

"F..." He quickly moved his hands to cover himself, turning to face away from the lupine. _It's the alcohol, it's got to be that._

A head rested on Fox's shoulders, arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey, nothing to be shy about now." Whether it was comforting or lustful in nature, he wasn't sure; but he liked being held like this. But this was wrong, on so many levels.

"There kind of is. You know we're in public, right?"

"Oh, who else gives a fuck? They're too busy listening to whatever _this_ sad excuse for music is." He jokingly said, rubbing Fox's chest gently. After a moment, the song swapped again into _another_ remix of a well known song, except they practically _removed_ the song and amplified the bass, adding abundant drops which seemingly appeared every 10 seconds.

 _He's still holding on to me._ "Still..." _Get me out get me out get me out GET ME OUT!_ "I gotta, go to the toilet, 'kay?"

"Sure, I'll come with." _Fuck... Please God, stop me before I can't stop myself._ The two moved around the crowd this time — Fox frantically searching for his friends — and made it to the toilet. Fox situated himself at the urinal furthest in the corner, which was _another_ mistake. Wolf took the one to his side, much to the vulpine's annoyance. "Scootch." Fox motioned his hand, gesturing him to move over.

"Pff, _really?_ " He let out a gentle chuckle, unmoving. _This guy's determined..._ "What's wrong with taking this one?"

"It's kinda weird, taking the one nearer to someone when there are others free."

"Like you or I _really_ care." He was right, it was just another half-hearted attempt to get out of this. He'd realised long ago now, but if he wanted to get away from him he easily could have; some subconscious part of Fox was enjoying this, or rather he was consciously enjoying it too. The thrill of doing something he knows he shouldn't, something that he'd regret, instead of having fun with Bill and the others.

Maybe it was the alcohol? That's a good thing to blame...

Fox continued staring at the wall directly in front of him, avoiding his eyes straying too far and seeing-

He'd finished shortly after entering, given that it was mostly an excuse to try get away from him, and it seemed Wolf was still going. Washing his hands, he walked out of the toilet without Wolf. _Freedom..._

But strangely enough, he found himself waiting. It was either go on his own and resume his search mission, or stay and wait for some horny wolf who wanted to get into his pants.

Yet it seemed unfair to describe it as only that...

It could just be the alcohol talking, but he was enjoying his time with Wolf. More so than he probably would have with Falco. He wasn't _just_ a horny wolf, he seemed kind of sweet. He'd been complimenting him all night — if it could be called that.

That... And he was _fucking hot_.

His boner had died down by now, but just thinking about him threatened for it to start back up. Ridding his head of those thoughts, he patiently stood by the door. The door swung open, admitting the lupine back into the main room. "Heh, thought you might've bolted on me."

"Yeah... Got nothing better to do." That same phrase from earlier in the night drifted into his head.

"What, ditching your friends now?" He chuckled, causing Fox to look away from him. "You must really like me, huh?" He goaded, resulting in Fox walking away.

"Sh... Shut up." He meekly answered, only for an arm to grasp him around his waist, Wolf's muzzle moving closer towards his ears.

"Say, this place is shit. I live pretty close, care to come join me?" He seductively whispered in his ear. He wanted to, but then he'd be abandoning those he came with. What would happen to him? Doubt and fear crept into his heart. _Isn't this how people get kidnapped?_

But overbearing those emotions was his lust. They were the first ones to abandon _him_ anyway, why should he care about leaving them?

He'd finally made up his mind based on a simple thought; _Fuck it._ Whatever happens, happens. Fox nodded his head to affirm this to the other. Making their way outside, he never managed to find his friends; not that he cared. Now that there was more light, Fox decided to inspect his partner further.

Mostly grey fur, with white accents. A white tuft of chest fur resting above his almost skintight blue shirt, lazily drifting in the wind. The black bomber jacket which adorned him left little to the imagination too; His musculature frame was clearly defined, but not to the stage where it was grotesque. The grey skinny jeans he wore seemingly served to show off _more_ than if he weren't wearing anything. He was clearly attractive, very much so, and his gait said that _he_ knew it too.

Piercing amethyst eyes standing in contrast to the dark expanse around them, little orbs of light reflecting against them, glistening. "I know you wanna check me out and all," interrupting this train of thought, Wolf smirked at him, "but could ya' stop staring at me? Starting to make me want to just skip the walk and fuck right here."

 _Was that a joke?_ Fox's face flared; caught red-handed. The rest of the walk back was mostly quiet. Fox settled to resting against Wolf as they walked, while the latter wrapped his arm around his waist.

Fox was struggling far more with walking than Wolf was, and he was almost _certain_ he'd had less to drink than him; evident from their brief make-out session. He inwardly chuckled at the situation he found himself in. Who would've guessed that things would turn out this way? From not wanting to go out to _needing_ to follow along with the charming lupine beside him.

So _this_ is what a one-night stand is like...

He hadn't noticed when but they now stood inside a rather large lobby _somewhere._ Wolf led him to the elevator, where he pushed the button for the fifth floor. As the door closed, Wolf fiercely pushed Fox against the wall, looking at him for a moment before moving in.

His mouth hungrily clasped against the others, tongue diving in and lapping up all it could. It was messy, but it got the point across how much _he_ wanted this. Fox moaned back in his mouth, submissively accepting the sloppy kiss, arms splayed against his chiselled chest. Wolf's arms roamed around his body, finding their way to his ass where he squeezed both cheeks, Fox's moan amplifying in volume.

The elevator dinged, signalling for them to get off. Wolf stopped the kiss, and made his way towards the room, with Fox wrapped around his waist hugging him. Fumbling around in his pockets for a moment, he finally found his room key. Unlocking the door, they burst in almost falling in the process. He kicked the door shut behind him, turning around and grabbing the vulpine under his arms, throwing them both onto the bed and pressing his body against the other's.

He groaned possessively, clumsily unbuttoning Fox's shirt with fervour, eventually giving up and ripping it open. The lupine drew a long lick from his stomach, sending shivers down Fox's spine. Fox's head lulled, tongue hanging out to the side.

When had he ever felt this way before?

All he could see now were those two amethyst eyes looking down at him, probing him. "Last chance, do you want this?"

A seemingly strange question from the person who'd been wanting to bang him all night. "God, yes." Fox let out in between his breathy moans. The other smirked in response, that same mischief in his eye which remained throughout the night.

"No changing this now, Foxy."

* * *

 **End note:**

And that's the end of chapter 1; this will probably only end up being around 3 to 4 chapters long. Regarding the next chapter, I'm open to opinion. It's clear now that they are about to, ya'know... So, that being said, the second chapter will either continue on from where this left off, or skip the 'events' but keep the implications behind it.

I will warn you however that I'm not much of a 'sexualised' person, so to speak, so I might not be the best at writing stuff like that.

Also, before the next chapter of "A New Perspective", I gotta write another "independent" one-shot which will tie into it, so that might delay it too... But anyway, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Desire

**Authors note:**

Oh hey, an update... Gods my procrastination game is strong. After a close battle between smut and no-smut (If you can call it that), sex won!

 _Who am I kidding, it wasn't close at all_. _-sigh-_ Well, ask and you shall receive!

Also should have said before but, freshers is kind of like a week of clubbing events/drinking and stuff in the first week of a uni starting.

Friendly warning: **NSFW** content ahead.

* * *

Moving back down, Wolf claimed Fox's maw as his own, drinking in the feeling of the other. Clumsy hands roamed each other's bodies, scanning over their frames greedily. A deep feeling of heat, of giddiness, surged through the vulpine. He could see now why people chose to live like this. To live for their lust, having their libido run wild. To live for love...

Breaking away for air, Fox's head rested sideways against the bed panting. This gave Wolf ample time to inspect his body, scouring over every contour of his body. Fox felt powerless under his commanding gaze.

In this state, all of his senses felt amplified tenfold. The wetness of Wolf's saliva exposed to the air of the bedroom sending a slight chill through his body in stark contrast to the heat he was feeling everywhere else. Murrs in the air, of which he was certain they were his own. The creased fabric of Wolf's shirt tight against his heaving chest. Speaking of which...

He began to fumble over said shirt, slowly unbuttoning it one by one. A low exhale could be heard as the final button was undone, and Wolf quickly took it off throwing it into the dark void surrounding them. Fox's shirt was soon to follow. He'd never felt so exposed before; that sense of being stripped bare turning him on even more. The two separated momentarily and finally their pants were lost, only their underwear remaining.

Wolf began chuckling lowly to himself, admiring the others choice of 'wear'.

"Ball stranglers? Really?" _Shit..._

"I d-didn't have anything else clean, okay?" Fox spluttered out in response.

"You sure you're not just trying to show off?" Wolf's hand glided over his body, eventually finding it's resting place over his groin. "How's it working out for you?" He gently rubbed, Fox's back arching in response.

Not good... His erection only caused the already small confinement to feel ten times worse. "I wasn't expecting something like _this_."

"What, can't handle the big bad Wolf?" His hand tensed, grasping the shaft of Fox's cock behind the cloth.

"N-not really..." Fox squirmed against the teasing motion Wolf's hand as it gently stroked him. The tip managed to find it's way out of it's prison, but this only furthered the _space_ issue; the elastic of his briefs taut against his dick.

Wolf finally gave him mercy, exposing his dick to the world, an audible gasp escaping from Fox in the process. "Not bad, Foxy. Care to do the honours?"

"H-honours?"

"Oh come on, I took yours off. It's only fair you do the same, right?" Wolf grinned at the other, relishing in his embarrassment.

"O-oh..." He really had to stop being so nervous... His hand shakily found it's way to the others boxers, fingers resting against the hem. He pulled back slightly, sneaking a glance at his dick in the process.

 _Do I... Do I touch it?_ Hand entering the cloth, he placed the palm of his hand against the others member. "My, bold one aren't we?" Wolf snickered against his fighting groan.

" _Sorry!_ " Fox quickly recoiled his hand, hovering slightly away from his own body in an apologetic manner. _I've fucked up, why is this so hard?!_

Wolf inwardly groaned, placing his hand against the back of Fox's. "No need to be sorry, Foxy." He dragged the vulpine's hand back against his cock. "Nothing to be shy about." Wolf smiled gently, looking at the other; Fox nodded in response, gaining slightly more confidence in what he was doing. In his inexperience, Fox found himself mimicking the others motions. A slight bit of pre leaked from his tip, causing his shaft to be slicked up slightly.

He then pulled down the underwear, joining the other clothes. Now that they were gone, he could get a good look at what he was getting himself into. It was... Big? Definitely larger than his own. He didn't really know the average lengths — especially not for _every_ species — nor could he really gauge how big it _actually_ was, but if _that_ thing was going to...

It was _big_.

Wolf returned to his old position, hovering over Fox's body, arms planted at either side of him. He was trapped. Except _now_ he was naked. _What do I do now?_ The only thing he really knew how to, hands resting at his waist, gently rubbing. Staring deep into the others eyes mesmerised.

"First time?" Wolf asked, easily picking up on the signs.

"That obvious?"

"Just a hunch, is all." He grinned, taking that answer as a yes. "I'm a virgin too, omitting a few blow-jobs here and there. They don't really count; that being said, though, I still know what I'm doing."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Fox inquired, looking down at his erect member.

"I don't know. Probably?" He winced in response, silently wishing that Wolf could have been smaller. "Don't worry though, I'll try not to make it hurt as much." Wolf's palm rested against Fox's cheek in a comforting manner, stroking gently. He moved in slowly and planted a kiss against the others muzzle. "And if it _does_ hurt, I'll make sure you enjoy it."

 _Uh, I don't... Is it too late to stop?_ Fox glanced around fast, taking in his surroundings. Stuck... He was stuck. This was a mistake. _What do I do?!_ Wolf moved his head back around to face is, placing another kiss against Fox's muzzle. This was much slower than the previous ones, gentle, no sense of urgency nor lust behind it.

"Trust me..." Wolf whispered after stopping their kiss. Fox slowly nodded, feeling slightly more confident. He wouldn't hurt him, right? Why would he? And if it _did_ hurt, he would stop, right? Or would he keep going? He _has_ been this horny all night, it wouldn't surprise him if as soon as it started he wouldn't care.

 _No_ , he's not like that.

"You need to stop worrying." Easier said than done. Just the prospect of it frightened him. "Want to stop?" He blurted out, seemingly reading the others mind; "I can see how scared you are."

"I..." _Do I? He's giving me an out, but..._ Maybe it was the hormones speaking; maybe it was the alcohol; maybe he genuinely trusted the other — He couldn't tell — but a deep resonating voice was telling him to speak up. "N-no."

"Are you _absolutely_ sure? 100 percent?"

"What happened to ' _No changing this now, Foxy'_ , huh?" Fox joked, putting on a more gruff voice in imitation.

"Getting cocky now?"

"We kind of already _were..._ " Fox said, Wolf sighing in response to the atrocious joke. "But I'm fine, I want this." _I want this, I do want this..._ "I want _you_."

"Glad to see you're more confident now, at least."

...

He said he wanted this, but he still had no idea whathe was doing; He didn't know _what_ he wanted. _Erm..._

"Oh, of course." Noting the obvious fact that Fox wasn't doing anything because he _couldn't_ do anything, Wolf moved in closer, cocks now touching. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Wolf moved his hand down to grasp against both of their cocks, pumping slowly. Pleasure surged through the vulpine's body, the feeling unrivalled by anything else he'd felt prior. With each stroke, a new moan forced it's way out of Fox; the male above him wasn't unaffected either, low groans and moans mixed with Fox's.

Pre leaking from their cocks, smearing them both. Wolf's hand glided easier against the two rods, pace slowly increasing. Fox's hand soon joined, getting covered in the viscous fluid. Moving lower, he began to fondle the others balls, eliciting a loud moan from the other. "Mmmf, fuck yeah. You're figuring it out." he breathed out huskily.

Slowly, Fox started to feel something building up inside him, penis twitching more as the seconds passed. Eyes clasped shut, shaking, his body tensing up. Louder moans, more violent spasms, involuntary thrusts. He moved his fingers to his mouth, a result of a morbid thought, to taste their pre. Salty; not unpleasant.

At this stage, Wolf wasn't moving his hand, letting it rest there as Fox's and his own cock slid in and out.

And then it was gone. _Why_ was it gone? _Why_ did he stop? "Wh- what are you..?"

"Stopping?" Fox nodded, intrigued. "Can't have it over _this_ soon now, can I? We haven't even gotten to the _fun_ part yet." Wolf grinned, amused by the shiver of the vulpine below. _Fun._ If that _wasn't_ the fun part, he was in for much more. The anticipation was killing him. "Besides, you wouldn't enjoy the later parts if you blow your load _now_."

"So, uh..." Wolf moved away from over Fox and sat upright, setting his back against the side wall. Fox looked up inquisitively, a sole ear pointed up in a questioning manner. He now lay at a right-angle to the other, and had no idea what his plans were.

"I don't really have lube, unfortunately." Wolf said, placing his hands at the base of his cock, bouncing it gently. Fox's eyes shot open, a deep blush forming.

"You want me to..?"

"Hey, you're getting it Foxy!" He jokingly mocked, that same grin which was seemingly etched onto his face by now. Did he have _any_ other expression?!

"But... I, uh..."

"Yeah, I know; doesn't really matter though. Just do whatever you want with it." _Whatever I want? Hmm._ "Word of warning, though. The wetter it is, the better it'll be for you." Fox moved closer, muzzle hovering over his dick. Gentle breaths against the meat caused it to twitch in anticipation. _Should I just lick it? Or am I supposed to suck it... Sucking it would probably work better, but licking is easier. Do I blow it? That seems weird... Why is it called a blow-job?_

"Come on, you're driving me _crazy_ " Wolf moaned out, clearly not happy with the teasing. _He liked it when I fondled his balls, maybe I could..._ Thinking on impulse, he bobbed his head lower to lick said orbs, once again causing Wolf to groan in pleasure. _Success!_ Giving it a few more licks, he decided to move up to more _'daring'_ regions.

Now at the base, in one large move his warm, wet tongue ran against the entire length of his shaft, pre spurting out in response, subsequently eliciting a long moan "Fuuuck~. It's been a while."

Pleased by his response, he repeated the motion once more, resting his tongue against his tip. Feeling bold, he opened his mouth and moved his lips around the head. There, he began to move down slowly, stopping around half way; unsure about whether he was doing it right or not.

...

No signs to say he wasn't. Fox began bobbing his head slowly, tongue draping on the underside of his shaft with each dip. Yet he never went past that half way mark; he was scared more than anything. What if it got stuck? What if Wolf doesn't like it? But that fear gradually changed over time to intrigue.

How far _could_ he go? Based on how loud the lupine was, he was doing a good job. His moans and panting spurred him on further. Lust driving him, covered in the others musk, intoxicating him; he wanted to make Wolf go _crazy_. The mild competitiveness in his blood made him _want_ to be the best he'd ever had.

With this mentality, the only _logical_ plan of action is to take it as far as he could. Past the halfway line. Past three quarters. Struggling now, maw filled with nothing but the other man's cock. He _can_ make it to the bottom, he _will_ make it to the bottom. The sensation of something touching the back of his throat caused him to gag, tears welling in his eyes. He _was_ going to do this!

At least he planned to, until Wolf pushed him back up. "Easy there, don't think you're quite... _Equipped_ for that just yet."

 _Fuck, I messed up again! He probably hated that. What was I thinking?_ His head reverted back to it's previous state of moving, except with much more lax pace. "I'm not saying it was _bad,_ I just- hng- don't want you getting hurt, okay?" Fox nodded his head in response, not that he could actually tell.

He began to speed up, taking longer strokes. Up to the tip, and then back down again. Completely focused on doing his job pleasing the lupine, he didn't notice a hand to the back of his head gently assisting him. Wolf began slowly thrusting his hips in accordance to the speed the vulpine was going.

Suddenly, his head was pulled up off his member, now face to face with the lupine. "Fuck, you're good at that. Almost didn't want you to stop..." Observing the younger man's handiwork, knowing that it was the best they were going to have, he asked; "You're fine with this, right?"

"You need to stop worrying." Fox quipped, repeating the same words he'd been told prior.

"This is different, Fox. I don't want..." Trailing off, he looked in thought at the other. "As long as you're fine with it." He'd been strung along by the lupine all night, no point in stopping now...

"Right, lie down on your back" Wolf instructed, taking the commanding role once again. Fox obliged, and Wolf positioned himself accordingly; tip placed gently against the other's hole.

"Perfect." Wolf licked his lips in anticipation. The younger fox slowly shaking below turned him on in a way it probably shouldn't. Desire to _claim_ that fox for his own. "You're so cute." He blurted out, pleased with the bashful look away in response.

"A- are you gonna..." He trailed off, not wanting to explicitly say _what_ was going to happen.

"Of course I am, just letting you know." Wolf raised Fox's legs, spreading his cheeks in the process. The pressure against his tight hole increased, and slowly but surely his head nestled its way into the younger male, drawing out a sharp hiss. "Bear with it." He kept pushing, more and more of his member finding its way inside.

"Ah... How- ngh... much is- hah... left?" Fox managed to get out, quivering under the lupine.

"Not much left now..." he lied. It wasn't even half way in yet. Fox didn't _have_ to know, did he?

"W-wait wait..." He panted out; "Can... we wait like this for a bit..?" His libido was one thing, but the pain he felt was another; he couldn't find himself feeling pleasured by _that_ much pain.

"Ok ok, but not too long Foxy..." All this _waiting_ was driving Wolf crazy. All he wanted more than anything now was to dive in balls deep into the other male, as awful as it sounds, and fuck him senseless... He understood whyhe _couldn't_ do that though.

After waiting a while, Wolf continued to push into the other. Nearing the base, he stopped. "Right, that's about it... You good?" Wolf inquired, noting the look on the vulpine's face.

"Mmph... Just... Go slow, please?"

 _No promises._ Pulling his shaft out to the tip, he pushed more fiercely, cock sliding in much easier this time; A quiet yip coming from Fox in response. And again... And again... After each thrust, a slight bit of the pain he once felt had transformed into pleasuire.

Not that it didn't still hurt. _Of course it was going to hurt! He's impaling me!_ His eyes clenched shut, shaking under his internal struggle of pain versus pleasure. Slow breaths, trying to calm himself down. _Relax!_

It wasn't working. The continuous slamming against his ass chipping away at what little bravado he had left. The thrusting slowed down, somewhat mitigating the pain. _Fuck, he's going slow because he thinks he's hurting me..._

 _Well, he_ is _hurting me, but..._ Fox reached up to cup his hand against the others face, looking with a strangely loving gaze. Closing his eyes he smiled, a tear forming in his right eye as it trickled down with the rest of the sweat on his body. He was trying his best not to do any damage, meanwhile all Fox could do was complain about it... He'd been the cause of most of the nights trouble.

"You can go... F-faster, if you want." He squealed out.

"No, I really can't."

"Don't worry a-about me... I'll be fine, enjoy yourself." He smiled at the other once again, but was met with a disappointed one in return.

"Right, stop that now."

"S-stop? What am I-"

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not trying to hurt you, and even if I _were_ to go faster I wouldn't get any more pleasure knowing it was at your expense." It might've been a touching moment, if it weren't for the large rod lodged deep inside the vulpine.

"S-sorry..."

"No need to be — now then..." He refocused his attention to pleasing the vulpine, grinding in a manner to try find the best angle. A loud moan from Fox signalled that he'd succeeded, as he roughly pushed against the spot.

The pain he once felt had ebbed away, leaving a mild discomfort in it's wake; overwhelmed by the burning passion and lust and pleasure. Eyelids becoming less taut, finding a more relaxed demeanour, hand unclenched, body untensed, moaning amplified.

 _Now_ he sped up. Cock gliding in with greater ease than before, but still wrapped tight against the meat. He was in a state of bliss, gratified by the effect he was having on the vulpine.

Faster.

 _Faster._

He moved his maw down to clasp against the others, licking hungrily. Fox accepted the makeshift kiss as best he could, trying his best — and failing — to keep his mouth closed. He couldn't control his vocal cords, whining on their own accord.

Grasping against the others cock, he began to pump once again, Fox escaping his oral trap to wail out in satisfaction. Thank _God_ these walls were sound proof...

 _I think..._

Whatever. That wouldn't stop him from slamming into the adorable vulpine below him. Fox was shaking more now, his entire body seized up. He was close, that much was obvious. Hips buckling, thrusting into the lupines grasp while also pushing deeper against his cock.

The tightness of his insides increasing with each thrust, closer and closer, driving Wolf over the edge. "H- hope- hah... You're ready- hng- p-pup." He huskily groaned out. _Ready for what?_ The thought instantly being dismissed as he neared his own climax, panting heavily.

"Agh... W-Wolf!" he exclaimed as ropes of cum fired from his dick, covering his chest and the lupine's in the process. His vision whited out, leaving him in a state of ecstasy. Thrusting unrelenting; harder, faster. Until...

 _Holy SHIT!_ Fox lurched upwards, grasping his arms around the other as the lupine finally managed to knot himself inside, his insides being pumped with a large amount of cum. Continuing his humping until every last bit was milked, it felt _so good_. The two remained upright for a while, content with just breathing at this moment, arms wrapped around each other, bathing in their afterglow.

An unknown time later, Wolf finally decided he should unhilt the poor vulpine, giving it a cautious tug finally being free, a slow stream of cum following shortly after; not that either of them actually cared. They were _exhausted._

Wolf's pillows had managed to be lost in the darkness, so he settled on laying down on his back, grinning up at the ceiling. Fox fell shortly after, head resting on the others chest, using it as a provisional pillow. He wrapped an arm around Wolf's waist and pulled himself closer, causing Wolf to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He felt safe here. All that remained in the vulpine was a deep warmth, an unknown feeling to him. He'd done all this to satiate his lust, giving into his desires, and yet he felt strangely attached to his 'pillow'.

 _I hope this isn't a one time thing..._ The last thought he had before exhaustion claimed him, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **End note:**

Don't hurt me please ;-;

Was it good (or alternatively awful)? I have no experience with this kinda stuff so feel free to let me know...

Hope you enjoyed, and see you next update!


End file.
